War Bride
by Sedra- The Dark Side
Summary: "i hate you, and i will kill you even if it got me killed"said Anzu while crying her heart out, while zipping his pants, he licked his lips and said " i broke you once and i don't mind to do it again " with that he crushed his lips on hers and then left without any other sounds but the sounds of her cries.
1. Chapter 1

A war consequences

She was there in her garden, watering the plants, smelling the roses and picking apples from the tree, "Anzu, lunch", "just a minute", she finished picking the apple tree and ran inside.

Her family wasn't rich and yet they were not poor either, sitting with her parents, eating chicken in silence till she began talking

"I think I want to study in a university since I wasn't accepted in the dance school, I want to be a teacher" Anzu said

"I think that's great honey" said her father

"thanks dad, I hope that they will hire me in a school with a young good-looking teachers, then after i fall in love with one of them, we will get married and have kids, I want to name my girls and he can name the boys, I want to call my first daug….."

She was cut off by a loud knocking on the door, quickly her father went to open the door and found a young man, "are you ?" he asked

"yes, what's wrong?"  
"a war against England, you are required to join the army immediately" said the young man

"but my dad is old and cannot fight …." Anzu said

The young man interrupted her "I am sorry miss, but your father has no sons and we need men"

"but …." She began but her father cut her off by saying "give me 20 minutes to pack and say goodbye to my family"

Her mother began packing clothes and food for her father but all that Anzu was doing was complain about it and offering to go instead of her father .

"honey" he hold her chin in his hands and looked straight into her blue eyes, that endless ocean, and said " I need you to be strong for your mother, I promise that I will get back, I love you, both more than life itself"

"and I love you too daddy" she hugged him tightly, then he kissed his wife and daughter goodbye and left, Anzu stood outside watching her dad, still crying like hell when her mother said "your dad will be fine, he had never broken a promise before" and with that they went inside and closed the door.

Meanwhile, in England, in a huge office, typing furiously sat a certain CEO, deep in thoughts, thinking about the events that happened during his meeting with the general .

_**Flashback **_

" _we are taking a man from each family for the war, and we need you to join "_

"_why would I do that" said Kaiba with an expressionless face_

"_we need to show the people that the rules apply to everyone, even you "_

"_screw the rules I have money" said Kaiba_

"_think of your image in the public eye, when they see the great Seto Kaiba, join the war to save the civilians from the terrorist "_

"_I will think about it…"_

"_you are not a traitor , not a coward, and I am sure you love your count…"_

_The CEO interrupted "what part of I will think about it don't you understand?" _

" _very well , and take your time"_

_With that the general left_

_**End flashback**_

Seto finished working and left, all the way still thinking about what to do, when he was interrupted by a massive hug from Mokuba, they ate dinner without a word and then Seto told Mokuba to meet him in his office.

"yes big brother"

"Mokuba sit down I need to talk to you"

The young boy confused said "Seto, did I do anything wrong? Cause I swear I didn't, they are all lying to you"

"enough"

Mokuba sat in a chair waiting for his brother to talk.

"I decided to join the army, and I am leaving tomorrow morning, I need you to act like a grown up and to take care of the company while I am gone"

Mokuba stared in his brother for what seemed like an eternity and then said "but .."

"it will be good for our reputation, the world will see me, the great Seto Kaiba, fight for peace"

" but Seto …"

" enough Mokuba, I was not asking you, I was telling you, now go to bed"

Mokuba left to his room, thinking about what his brother just said, sighing, he decided to sleep in order to see his brother before he leaves in the early morning.

Seto finished working and went to bed wondering if he had done the right thing.

At 5 am, Seto was ready to leave, when something or someone pumped into him with full force, with teary eyes Mokuba said " promise me that you won't die Seto"

Seto hugged back him brother and said " I promise to come back in one piece, I will even bring a gift with me, take care kid" with that Seto left and Mokuba was standing outside the mansion watching the car disappear in the distance before he went back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

i would like to thank Deadly Ventus Ninja Dark Angel & Arethahiwatari

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : who said I own yu gi oh ?

A month later the British army was in Japan, England won the war and Japan lost, Anzu was hiding with her mother in a shelter when they heard the news on the radio, no more attacks, no more bombs, the war was over but what about her father? What's going to happen to her? And her mother? Will they leave them alone? All these questions were attacking her mind, nothing got her out of her thoughts but her mother's voice telling her that it is time for them to go to their house.

**Meanwhile**

" you will be joining the unit that is going to domino city if that is okay with you?" said the general

"yeah, whatever" said Kaiba

Kaiba got to the tent where he was staying and meet his unit members, they were 30 soldiers, "those Japanese girls are so sexy" said one of the soldiers, "I cannot wait to taste them" said another one, and they all start laughing.

"okay guys, tomorrow each one of us will turn a girl into a woman, we will determine who is going to do it before we enter the house, deal?" a solider said

"deal" all the soldiers said together except for Kaiba who remained silent.

Next morning, Anzu was in the garden picking vegetables to cook a soup for dinner, she was scared of the unknown, was scared of what's going to happen to them, once she was done she went inside to help her mom, after cleaning the house, and tending the garden it was nearly 1 pm, she went upstairs to her room in order to take a shower, once she was done, she rapped herself with a towel and was about to start dressing when she heard her mother screaming, she ran quickly to see what was going on and suddenly she gasped, then froze in her spot at the top of the stairs, looking down at her mother and at the …..

Earlier that day, the soldiers woke up at 4:30 and was on their way to domino city, once they were their they started to check the houses looking for any rebellions, while also having fun with girls whose lives become from that point a living hell.

Every single one of them raped a girl except for Kaiba, "hey, rich boy the girl in the next house is yours"

"…."

The house was surrounded with plants, it looked like they were hugging it and trying to keep it hidden from the evil ones, one of the soldiers opened the front door and they all went in, Anzu's mother was cooking when she saw them, "what do you want?" she said, "just a little fun, you don't happen to have any daughters around here, do you? " said a soldier, "no, I don't" she lied in an attempt to protect her daughter, "hey Kaiba, since she is not a virgin I will take care of her and the next virgin is yours" then he dragged Anzu's mom to the living room and ripped her clothes revealing her underwear, and she screamed, sudden noises were heard and a then a gasp, the soldiers looked up and saw Anzu in a towel.

"run Anzu, hurry" screamed her mother, but there was no way out for her, she was trapped, they all wanted her when suddenly , "she is mine, understood" Kaiba said while giving them an icy look, he then looked at Anzu and start getting up the stairs "oh and by the way, don't touch the old lady, unless…" Kaiba smirked , she ran to her room and closed the door but he was there and he was much stronger than she was, he pushed the door open, got in and closed it behind him.

She stood in the far corner, scared to death, looking at his blue eyes which were full of lust, she hold on tight to her towel and was desperately looking for something to use to hit him, she hold the vase that was near her bed and said "don't you dare to even think about touching me you pervert, if you even tried to do it I will break this vase on your head", he started to walk towered her , "I told you to stay away, I will kill you if you got any closer", she tried to hit him but he took it from her, and pinned her to the wall, crushing her body with his and pinning her hands above her head with one hand while ripping the towel with the other, "please don't, I beg you " she pleaded, "well well, just moments ago you were threatening me, what happened now?" he smirked and she pleaded again "please, I am a virgin and I don't want to lose my virginity, I beg you, I will do anything you want but please don't rape me", "anything I want?" he asked amused, "yes please" she said, "this is what I want" and he crusher his lips with hers.

An hour later, "I hate you, and I will kill you even if it got me killed" said Anzu while crying her heart out, while zipping his pants, he licked his lips and said" as if I care " with that he crushed his lips on hers and then left without any other sounds but the sounds of her cries.

They left and her mother quickly ran to her room, "Anzu honey", "mom are you okay? The vase is broke and I think we need new sheets for the …" Anzu's mind was focusing on insignificant things, trying hard to protect her , "it's okay honey, they are gone, everything will be okay, I promise" her mother said while on the verge of insanity, "I feel so dirty, he …"Anzu couldn't form full sentences, she was so shocked and began to realize what had happened to her , "take a bath darling and put something on, then go to bed, c'mon I will help you".

"way to go man, I cannot believe you spent a whole hour with her you stud, how was she? Was she a virgin? Did she call your name out loud? Did you .."a soldier was asking but was cut off by the arrogant CEO, "stop asking you idiot", "fine I will, man she looked so delicious, I wanna go back and see what she got" said the same soldier, "no one is allowed to touch her or touch her mother, like I said she is MINE, or is there anyone who wants to stand against me and tell me otherwise" said Kaiba while glaring at his fellow soldiers, no one dared to stand against him, after all he can have them disappear and no one will even know they excited, after searching the whole city, they went back to the base, the rest of it was spent in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_please don't, I beg you"_ Anzu said

"Anzu, Anzu ..",Anzu opened her eyes, scared and shocked, " it is just a nightmare, honey" her mother said

"just a nightmare…."

"yes, look around you are still with me and there is no one else here"

"but I felt it, I was so scared of him and I wanted to stop but he…" Anzu broke into tears

" I know sweetie, I know" her mother said with hurt and anger in her voice.

"mom, please don't leave"

"I am right here with you honey"

"I am scared of sleeping, I don't want to…"

"shush, it's okay, I am right here with you"

"I miss my dad a lot" she started to cry

"I miss him too, stop crying Anzu, you promised to be strong, don't you remember?"

"I do remember, but it is just …., I am so tired mom"

"try to sleep honey"

" I am tired of living, I don't know if I can carry on"

"you can and you will, I and your father will be by your side, understood?, you are not allowed to give up, take your time to recover but don't you get any crazy ideas"

"yeah…"

A few moments later, Anzu went back to sleep but only to face it, him again…

"_say my name" he ordered _

"_please sto…"_

"_that is NOT my name, don't anger me, I hate to repeat myself"_

"_Se….Seto"_

"_see, wasn't that hard, say you love me….. like you mean it"_

"_I …."_

"just a dream" he said to himself, and then he went back to sleep to see her again…

2 weeks later

"I am going to the supermarket to buy a few things, honey"

"mom wait …."said Anzu

"what is it darling? Would you like to come with me?"

"no, I want to go, I cannot stay here forever, I need to go on "

"but honey …."

"mom, I just need to start living again, I know this might make me sound like an awful person but I am comforted by the fact that it wasn't just me, nearly everyone I know went through this "

"it doesn't make you awful at all, every girl feels the same way"

"thanks mom, now give me the list and the money "

"here you go honey and be careful"

With that Anzu left the house without her mom for the first time since the incident, after 15 minutes of walking she was near the library, two more streets and she will reach the supermarket.

Seto Kaiba was with his unit walking in domino city, checking the town, when he saw someone familiar, he saw Anzu walking down the street heading somewhere.

Once she was in front of the library, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, she froze, unable to think or move, "don't struggle, you will hurt yourself more of you did" he whispered seductively in her ear, and dragged her into the empty library, pinned her against a wall behind a book shelf and started kissing and sucking her neck.

Seto was watching her when suddenly he saw her being dragged into the library, he quickly left his unit and ran toward the library.

"please don't do this, please stop" she pleaded

"what if I said no" he said, leaning closer to kiss her on the lips, she closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen all over again.

once Seto was their he heard her pleads to that man asking him to stop, Seto followed her voice and soon saw that guy about to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews and I am really really sorry for not updating sooner, I was very busy, without further ado, here is chapter 4 .**

Chapter 4

Seto grabbed him by the collar and threw him away.

Anzu felt the man being thrown away, she opened her eyes to see her rescuer , when suddenly blue eyes meet another set of blue, she was shocked to see **HIM**, they stared at each other.

_**Flashback **_

_She stood in the far corner, scared to death, looking at his blue eyes which were full of lust, she hold on tight to her towel and was desperately looking for something to use to hit him, she hold the vase that was near her bed and said "don't you dare to even think about touching me you pervert, if you even tried to do it I will break this vase on your head", he started to walk towered her , "I told you to stay away, I will kill you if you got any closer", she tried to hit him but he took it from her, and pinned her to the wall, crushing her body with his and pinning her hands above her head with one hand while ripping the towel with the other, "please don't, I beg you " she pleaded, "well well, just moments ago you were threatening me, what happened now?" he smirked and she pleaded again "please, I am a virgin and I don't want to lose my virginity, I beg you, I will do anything you want but please don't rape me", "anything I want?" he asked amused, "yes please" she said, "this is what I want" and he crushed his lips against hers._

_She was about to bite him when he pulled away, "don't scream or I will have them rape your mother in front of your eyes, understood?" he said with a threatening low sexy tone._

"_liar " _

"_listen carefully…, your mother is begging to be fucked instead of you, which means no one is touching her right now, I will fuck you whether you screamed or not, but if you do scream, the 5 other soldiers in there, I will have them fuck the hell out of your mother in front of you, what is your choice?"_

"…"

"_smart girl, now your name is Anzu right?"_

"…_." Anzu said nothing and was staring at the floor _

"_I asked you a question, answer it" with his free hand to hold her chin and forced her to look into his blue eyes_

"_yes" she said with fear _

_She winced when she felt his hand on her thigh, she closed her legs tightly and he frowned._

"_so you want it the hard way" he said as he pushed her thighs open, he inserted a finger and started to pump in and out, she was disgusted by his action, "don't worry, you will lose your virginity in the proper way" he smirked and she bit back a scream as he inserted another finger, and pumped faster until he felt her inner walls tightening, then she groaned and released._

_He pulled out, and unzipped his pants, his member was large and swollen, she gasped in fear when she saw how large it was, he smirked and said "don't worry, it will fit perfectly and I will try not to hurt you as long as you do what I say", then he threw her on the bad and in seconds was on top of her, kissing her lips and neck, then down to her breast, sucking her nipples, enjoying the face that he was the first one to do this to her, she was not enjoying it even though her body was aroused, but her brain was screaming in pain, she couldn't control her physical reaction toward this but a fool only thinks she was enjoying herself, all the while she was thinking about the future she wanted and planned, now, once she lose her virginity to this animal no one will want to marry her, she won't have any kids, and she will die alone with no one beside her, tears were running down her face, just like heavy rain, she wasn't sure when it started but she couldn't stop even if she wanted to, during the whole time she was struggling, trying to break free but he was much stronger than her. _

_Seto on the other hand was enjoying every moment of this 'forced sex', he was getting hard as a rock, so he forced her thighs open and positioned himself on her entrance, then pushed the head only inside, she stared at him feeling dirty and humiliated, she once again tried to break free but his body was pressed against hers, caging her body with no way out, after failing again, tears were still pouring out from her blue eyes, "please don't, I beg you" she pleaded, "shhhhhh, it will hurt a little then you will enjoy it, I promise" with that he stole her virginity while shushing her with a kiss, she screamed in pain, anger and humiliation in his mouth, that was it, she was no longer a girl, she was a woman, a woman with no future, everything just faded, no happy family for her, no loving husband, no normal life, she was left with nothing but painful memories._

_Seto stayed still for a while and then started to pump in and out_

"_I hope you burn in hell you asshole "she cried _

"_it's Seto, sweetheart"_

"_go fuck yourself" she said _

"_why fuck myself when I have you, darling"_

"…_."_

"_say my name" he ordered _

"_please sto…"_

"_that is NOT my name, don't anger me, I hate to repeat myself"_

"_Se….Seto"_

"_see, wasn't that hard, say you love me….. like you mean it"_

"_I …."_

"_say it" he snapped_

"_I hate you" she cried_

"_I know, but it is not what I want to hear, looks like you don't really care for your mom"_

"_I …. I lo….. I love you" she said and she felt her mouth just got infected by a filthy virus._

_He started to pump in and out faster and faster, he felt her walls tightening on his member, a few moments after she reached her climax he released his seeds in her, and fell on top of her ,panting, he stayed there for a while and then went back on kissing and sucking her neck and nipples, while forcing her to call his name and say erotic things to him until he was hard again, he did that over and over for what seemed like an eternity for her, an eternity of pleasure for him, and hell for his partner, Anzu was hopeless, helpless, scared and ashamed, never in her life she felt that way, never until now._

_An hour later, "I hate you, and I will kill you even if it got me killed" said Anzu while crying her heart out, while zipping his pants, he licked his lips and said" as if I care " with that he crushed his lips against hers and then left without any other sounds but the sounds of her cries._

_**End flashback **_

They were still staring at each other, Anzu was so scared of him, she didn't want it to happen again, she wanted to run away, but her legs won't move, she wanted to die more than anything else, she simply couldn't stand to look at him, she broke her gaze and stared at the floor, shaking in fear.

He looked at her, this woman who refused to leave his dreams, he wanted her so much, he wanted to kiss her, to hear her say his name, he just wanted to …., "what the hell do you think you are doing man?!, I saw her first" said the young soldier.

Seto looked at him then at Anzu "did he hurt you?"

"….."

"answer me" he ordered, she winced at his tone and said "no"

Kaiba looked at the young soldier and sneered "leave"

Once he was gone, Anzu moved to leave when Seto said "stop". driven by fear she started to run, trying to escape him, she ran to the supermarket and much to her surprise he wasn't after her, after 10 minutes she relaxed a bit and looked at the list her mom gave her, 30 minutes later she walked out of the supermarket, carrying a few bags in her hands, she started to walk toward her house, 15 minutes later, she was there, her mother helped her with the bags and she noticed the look on Anzu's face, "Anzu, are you okay?"

"yes, I am, I just have ..to.. um… to go .. to ..th…the garden"

"whatever you say sweetie"

Once in the garden, she stared at a rose, a red rose_, __what the hell was that about?!_ She asked herself, _he saved me,__ from something he already did to you, don't tell me that you are gonna let this get to you, hell, he probably wanted to rape you again,__ but he saved me, __he stole your virginity and made you worthless, he shattered all of your dreams and hopes,__ "wake up, Anzu, he __**RAPED**__ you and you are going to __**KILL**__ him no matter what" she told herself, _if she though she cannot hate him anymore, she was mistaken, what's gonna happen next is definitely gonna make the word 'hate' so insignificant and won't be close at all in describing how she felt towered him .__

Seto was trying to sleep but couldn't_, __she looked really scared of me today__, like I care, __but why can't I stop thinking about her ,__ this lack of women is starting to get to me, __but her blue eyes looked so…..__, "fuck this shit, I got to make a phone call"_ he said to no one but himself, once he was done, he went to sleep satisfied.

**Well, I really hope you tell me what you think, about the rape scene if course, you got no idea how hard it was to write it, I had to ask help from uncle Google , I hope you like this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 days later

"hey rich boy, get up"

"how dare you wake me up"

"there is some sort of meeting or something, I don't know…."

"you don't know!" Kaiba was getting extremely pissed off

"the general want to give some kind of orders"

"whatever"

"are you coming?"

"what the HELL do you think, moron"

Kaiba got up, put his uniform on and followed to the dining hall, every single soldiers who was in the base was standing in the dining hall, it looked like bee hive and sounded like it as well, everyone wondered about what's going on, no one seemed to have any idea.

"maybe we are going home" said one of the soldiers

"maybe it is about changing our locations" said another

"maybe it …"

"maybe you should SHUT THE FUCK UP and listen" Kaiba interrupted rudely

"maybe you need to shut up rich boy, someone needs to put you in your place" said a huge soldier

Kaiba smirked "on top, while the whole world is under my feet, that is MY place"

"why you…"

"would you like to take a trip to HELL? I am sure I can help you with that" Kaiba said in amusement

"…"

"that's much better" Kaiba smirked evilly

Moments later, the general appeared, looked at the soldiers standing before him, held the microphone and said "congratulations boys, we won the war and we will be going back to England in 6 months, but for some they will be going home sooner" he looked at them, waited a few seconds and continued "the whole world was standing with us when we went through this war, but now there is some news leaking out and causing the public to be against us" he looked at the accusingly, then looked at Kaiba who showed no emotions and no concerns, then continued "apparently they think we went through this war in order to screw up some innocent little girls" he said it with loads of sarcasm, "and I know that you have been doing you know what, so in order to correct this" he took a deep breath and said "every soldier who raped a virgin will marry her, if a soldier raped more than one, then he is to chose which one he wants, and that is final"

Noises started between the soldiers, talks and almost fights, some with and most against, "no way in hell I am doing that" screamed one of the soldiers, an angry one I might add.

"this is not a request, it is an order, if you don't follow it you will be punished" said the general

"what kind of punishments"

"you will no longer be allowed to set foot in England, and that goes for all of you" the general was starting to get angry

"as if" said the same angry soldier, then continued "if we all stick together, then you cannot banned all of us from going home"

"you came here for England, right?" asked the general

"yes" all answered

"then do this as well for England, and you will be rewarded, all of you, besides you only have to stay with them for a year, then if you want divorce you will get it with no problems" said the general

"that's apply for all of us! Even Kaiba?" asked one of the soldiers

"yes even Seto Kaiba is not above the rules" said the general

Everyone looked at Kaiba who was surprisingly calm, Kaiba noticed them looking at him, waiting for him to yell and threat the general probably or at least hoping for such thing, but he said "no bitch is standing between me and going back", _that stinking general is pushing it too far, way too far, but I have to go along with this, for my image_ Kaiba thought.

"he's right" yelled a soldier

"for England" one screamed and all repeated it.

After that, they had breakfast, and then went back to whatever they were doing earlier, Kaiba took a shower and then went to his tent, took his mobile and called Mokuba.

Mokuba was in the mansion, in his bedroom, he had decided to take that day off, _I wonder how is Seto, I really hope he is alright, well he better be alright, after all he promised me,_ Mokuba was going downstairs when he heard the phone ringing " I'll get it" he screamed and ran, Seto received a "I got it" scream from Mokuba and said "I will make sure to see a doctor when I get home"

"Seto "Mokuba happily said

"how are you kid? And how is the business?"

"I miss you Seto, when are you coming back?" Mokuba eagerly asked

" answer my questions Mokuba" said Kaiba

"fine, everything is fine"

"I will be coming home soon, not sure exactly when, but you will be the first one to find out"

"Seto…" Mokuba faltered

"what?" Seto said slightly annoyed

"about the gift that you said you are bringing, have you bought it yet?" Mokuba innocently asked

"not yet, but I haven't forgot about it, Mokuba …"

"yes"

"take care and I will see you soon, goodbye for now" with that he hung up.

The general was to go live at the 6pm news to tell the world the happy news, he was nervous, and just wanted to do it and get it behind his back as fast as possibly, but the time seemed to be going slower by the seconds, after a few ages it was finally 6 pm, and the general was ready.

"Anzu, turn on the TV, I want to watch the news"

"okay mom" Anzu turned the TV and sat on the couch, waiting for her mother to join her, "mom, hurry up, it started" Anzu shouted.

They were sitting together on the couch when the general appeared and started his speech.

The general looked at the camera, took a deep breath and then started " as you all know, we have been here in Japan for a while, and now that there is no more terrorist, we will help to develop thin country before we fully retreat, or so I thought" he paused for a while to smile and continued " apparently we can't fully retreat, you see, most of our soldiers have found their other half right here, falling in love during war, how romantic, so we will help them to get married, and bring those two countries even closer together, for all of you love birds, congratulations "

Anzu was beyond shocked, her mother was so as well, Anzu came out of her trance first and he mother came back to earth after hearing Anzu scream " LOVE! I think there is slight change of the facts", after a while, Anzu seemed more shocked "what if he was pointing to the rape incidents and that every soldiers MUST marry whoever he raped"

"calm down honey, maybe some soldiers didn't do it, and were truly in love" she lied to calm her panicked daughter.

Anzu was everything but calm, _I just can't, I can't even look at him let alone MARRYING him, oh my god I can't breathe….._

"Anzu darling, breath …" Anzu started to breath, it hurt her so much to be a live, to think about the past and the future, she wanted it to end so desperately, she finally fell asleep as a result of excessive crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"mom, I made up my mind, I won't MARRY that asshole, no matter what" said Anzu

"no one said that you have to, you came out with that conclusion alone"

"In case I was right, I am just saying that I won't"

"you do know that I will be always by your side, and love you no matter what happens next"

Anzu frowned, she didn't want to think of the possibility that she might be right, _of course I am wrong,_ she lied to herself, _but what if …._, a loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts, her mother opened the door, without saying a thing, they went in, Anzu couldn't believe her eyes, HE was standing here, in front of her and with a minister and a priest , _how dare he show up here after what he did_, she thought angrily.

"I am here to marry you" he said calmly

"I would rather to rotten in hell" she said

"I don't want this much more than you, however, I am planning to return to England, and for that to happen I need, no I HAVE to marry you" he sneered

"it will be a cold day in hell when I accept, and I could care less about you and returning to your precious country"

"a word in private" that was directed to everyone else, who wisely left after seeing him pull a gun, before Anzu could say anything, she was pinned to the wall with both of her hands above her head, and his hand was forcing her face to face him.

"if you think you have a choice in the matter you are mistaken" he seethed

"I won't mar.."

"SHUT UP and listen, if you said no, I will turn your life into a living hell, I won't mind to rape you over and over, and I won't be gentle as the last time.."

"gentle….ha, are you kidding me" she interrupted sarcastically

"care to try ?" he could see the fear clear in her blue orbs

"I don't want to marry you" fear evident in her voice

"you don't want to and neither do I, but I have to do it, and therefore you WILL MARRY ME"

"…." Her eyes began to fill with tears

"don't worry, I will divorce you after a year"

"why a year?"

"because we are not allowed to do it before" he said in a –wasn't that too obvious-tone.

She looked at the floor and again said " I won't, I just can't"

Seto was begging to get angry " do you want to see your mother get hurt?"

She looked at him and said "you won't …."

"oh I will, you have no idea how far I WILL go to have what I want"

"…."

After seeing her shaken with fear, her released her and she sank to the floor, trying so hard not to cry she asked "if I said yes what will happen?"

"we will get married, and then leave to England right after it, then a year later you will be sent back here to Japan"

"do you um….. will you … touch me during our marriage" she stuttered

"of course we will have sex, I have needs after all, and I don't want everyone to think I am cheating on my wife, now do I ?"

"but I can't do it, I …. Just "

"don't worry I will try my best to be gentle, and all you have to do is lay naked on the bed and I will do all the work" he smirked

Tears began to flow out of her eyes, she kept staring at the floor, trying to find words to say something, anything, but was unable to, then came his voice "you will be allowed to resist, I actually enjoyed it a lot more when you were trying to get away" he smirked

"you sick son of a bitch" she cried

"I will take that as a yes, now go wash your face and come back immediately" he ordered

She left to wash her face, looking in the mirror, _oh god, please help me, I don't know what to do_, she pleaded, washing her face will cold water was refreshing, she took the towel, and dried her face then look at herself in the mirror, determination evident in her eyes, _I will kill him, I am going to be living in his house, how hard can it be?!_ With that she left to the living room to find them sitting, waiting for her, she looked at her mother asking for support, and as her mother held her hand, she looked at the minister and said "I will marry him"

The minister took 3 pieces of paper, all the same, he asked both Anzu and Seto, to write their names and to sign, then asked her mother and the other priest to write their names and sign as witnesses, he held one for Anzu to take and another one for Seto, then hold the last one and said "this will be in the court, just to make sure everything is legal" he looked at them and said "congratulations" then he left with the priest, leaving Anzu and her mother alone with HIM.

He stood up, looked at Anzu and said "pack whatever you need, you have 10 minutes to do that, the plane take in an hour, I don't want to be late"

She looked at him furiously thinking _how dare he order me around._ "now you only got 9 minutes" he said, "what?" she yelled, "do you want them to be 5, I am feeling very generous today that I won't mind", with that she left to pack leaving her mother with him.

"if you hurt my child …." She warned

"there is nothing you can do, you can NOT hurt me in anyway whatsoever"

She glared at him and was about to talk when he said "I won't hurt your child, unless if she left me no other choice, so as long as she do what I say, she will not be harmed", the rest was spent in silence, then Anzu showed up with a bag, she hugged her mother, she was crying so hard and said "please forgive me mom, I love you so much", "I know that honey, I love you too, and you didn't do anything wrong so how can I forgive you", her mom's words were such a relief, "tell dad I love him too, if he ever came back" she said, " I will, Anzu….", she looked at her other in the eye "yes mom..", "promise me that you will not do anything stupid that can endanger you in anyway" she said, she waited for a moment and then hugged her mom and said " I promise and goodbye" _sorry mom but I won't be able to keep that promise,_" goodbye sweetheart, and take care", with that they left.

30 minutes later, they were in the airport, they boarded the plane, and Anzu watched as it took off, the trip was spent in silence, "let's go" he said 10 minutes after landing in London.

**thanks for reading and please don't forget to review**

**the more reviews the faster the updates ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Roland was waiting for his boss in the airport, once they both got off the plane, Roland was there, " this way sir" he said, "does anybody know that I am in England" he asked, "no, sir", _why on earth this guy keeps calling him 'sir',_ Anzu was confused.

"I am really glad that you are okay sir, master Mokuba will be angry that he wasn't the first one to know" Roland said, "he'll get over it" Kaiba said, "and who is this lovely young lady?", "Roland, if you don't want your job just tell me and I will fire you, just don't bore me to death with your questions", "yes sir", they reached the limo, Roland opened the door for them and they got in, "what about the bags" Anzu asked, Kaiba looked at her confused expressions and said" Roland already took care of them", then they started to move, _why on earth am I sitting in a limo with him instead of a taxi?!_ _Maybe because he is rich!, __no way, if he was rich then why did he go to the war?_ _This could be a sick jock,__ but what if it wasn't?! he did tell that Roland guy that he will fire him__, nothing will be changed even if he was the riches man alive, anyway, now I know his name, age and that he is a boss in whatever career he has, _Anzu was arguing with herself, she sighed and decided to sleep until they reach their destination.

2 hours later, the limo stopped and Roland woke both Seto and Anzu up, Anzu gasped when she saw where they were, a huge mansion was in front of her, with a magnificent garden that was full of every kind of flower that you can think of, trees and plants surrounded the drive way, casting their shadows on whoever crosses this path, and in the middle stood a fountain of an angel looking to the sky with her hands together and her wings fully spread and the water running down her cheeks, as if she is crying while praying, all of this was too much for Anzu to take ad she was planning to ask Seto about everything when she noticed someone running towered them screaming in joy "Seto , you're back" , Mokuba hugged Seto with all the power in him, "why didn't you tell me that you were coming ? you said I'd be the first one to know" Mokuba complained

"you are the first one to know" said Seto

" how is that? Roland knew before I did"

" you are the first one of my brothers to know"

" hahaha very funny considering I am your ONLY brother"

"stop complaining Mokuba, I am tired and I need to sleep" he was a little bit irritated

"so , how was Japan? Was it bigger than England? where the people nice? How was the army? What is it like to be a soldier? Were you afr.." Mokuba for the first time noticed Anzu, he looked at his brother and said "big brother, who is she?"

"my wife" Kaiba said casually, Mokuba looked at Anzu who was confused and didn't know what to do so she said "hi, my name is Anzu, it is nice to meet you" she faked a smile, Mokuba stared at her for a while and then to her surprise hugged her and said "welcome to the family, big sister" Anzu was shocked, what was this kid doing, hesitantly, she returned the hug

"that's enough Mokuba we are both tired" said Kaiba who was about to leave when Mokuba asked "Seto, did you bring that gift?"

"yes"

"so, can I have it now?" Mokuba asked

"you just gave it a hug?"Kaiba smirked, Mokuba was speechless for a while, Anzu was exploding from the inside, _how dare he refer to me by IT! Not to mention 'gift', I am not H…, _her thoughts were cut by Mokuba's words "this is the best gift I've ever got", they walked inside and Anzu was more than shocked to see it, the inside was just magnificent, _I think he is rich, very rich_ she thought,_ but why was he with the army? _, Anzu was too tired to keep on thinking or to notice the coldness that lies within the magical mansion

"follow me" said Kaiba, and she did till he opens a door and went inside, when she didn't follow he looked at her and she said "we are not sleeping in the same room, are we?"

"we discussed that before, you are my wife, and you are going to share my bed, or ELSE…"he didn't continue, instead he went to the bathroom to take a shower , a moment later she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"wow" was the only thing she was able to say when she saw the room, it has anything that any other bedroom has but the quality, not to mention the paintings on the wall, the red roses in a vase on a table with two chairs, the king sized bed with the sky blue sheets, the balcony, and everything else, _did I say that he was very rich?! Well, scratch that, I think he is very very very rich! Where is he anyway?_ Then she noticed a sound, _so he is taking a shower_, the sound stopped and he walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel, his hair still wet and droplets of water were still on his chest, his muscular chest, with a perfect abs, Anzu looked at him with nothing but disgust, _sure he looks smoking hot but I will never forgive him for what he did, in fact I am gonna revenge by hurting his brother and not killing him._

"you can take a shower now" he said coldly, "and that door there is the closet's door, you will find a nightgown in there, don't take forever, we will only take a nap in order to be able to sleep at night" he said, without a word she walked into the bath, took a quick shower, dried her hair, and got out with nothing but a towel…

"if you want me to have sex with you so badly, you just have to ask" he smirked, she looked daggers at him and said "what?"

"you were wearing nothing but a towel when I first saw you, and next thing we were having sex"

"no we were **not** having sex, **you **were **RAPING **me"

"admit that you enjoyed every single moment of it and you are just dying for more"

"go fuck yourself" she said

"darling, it is your job to fuck me and not mine"

with nothing to say she was about to go into the closet when he throw something at her, "I took the liberty of choosing a nightgown for you, go on and try it" he said, Anzu was not in the mood of arguing so she went to the bathroom and put it on, it was a black see through nightgown that hugged her body, _his taste is not so bad_, she walked out of the bathroom and was about to ask him a question when she noticed his hungry look , with a smirk she said "you can't have sex with me"

"I know I can't during your period, but once it's over, your are mine to do whatever I please" he smirked and hers fade out,_ how on earth did he know?!_ Anzu was happy, no more than happy when she didn't miss because the last thing that she wanted was to have this monster's child, even though that during this year she might get pregnant but at least it won't be a love child.

"where am I suppose to sleep?" she asked

"on the floor" he said sarcastically

"I am not going to sleep with you in the same bed, and I am not having sex with you, we are far away from Japan and you can't hurt my mother" she said

He walked toward her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the bed, he threw her and in seconds was on top of her, she was petrified, "I am the richest man in England so I **can** hurt your mother while I am here, a phone call is all it takes, so you **will** do what I say, unless If you want her to suffer, understood?" he asked angrily, Anzu was so scared that she couldn't say a thing, she just nodded, "good, now be a good wife and sleep next to your husband" he ordered, broken and defeated she did what he said, and they both went to bed, Seto pressed his body against hers and put his arms around her body, possessively, they both drifter into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

sitting next to her, watching her angelic face he wondered _when on earth is she gonna wake up? i am soooo bored, she has been sleeping for ..., _looking at his watch, _1 hour and 53 minutes, that is more than enough, i will wait for a whole 60 seconds and then i will wake her up._

Anzu was sleeping peacefully, having a dream of her wedding day, the one that she had always wanted, she was wearing a lovely wedding dress and walking down the aisel, her father was giving her a way to the lucky groom who's waiting for her, she had a long white veil, and was holding flowers, white-blueish ones, she kissed her father and stood infront of her prince charming, she was the happiest person alive, her proceded to lift her veil

he was watcing her, she appeared to be having a dream, a pleasnt one, she was smiling, _i will wait until her dream is over, i wonder what is she dreaming ab_out, _or maybe who, _suddenly..

when she looked at him a piercing scream escaped her throat, it was **HIM**

he was shocked, terrifed he shook her shoulder and called her name, "anzu, wake up", after two tries she woke up, backing a way from him "s-stay away from me"

he looked at her, confuised "o-okay"

she looked at him and sighed, "mokuba, i am sorry honey, did i scare you?"

"no... just a little...um...worried"

"worried?"

"i have been here for 15 minutes, i was going to wake you up but you were smiling so i thought you were having a pleasnt dream so i decided to wait, but now i think i need a new ear drums"

"i was having a lovely dream, but it turned to a horrible nightmare"

"the best thing is that they are only nightmares, no way they can come true, so you are safe now"

"yeah..." how ironic was that, poor anzu, she had no idea that the worst things are yet to come..

anzu looked around the room, "he's not here" said mokuba

"what?"

"seto, he is not here"

"oh, i wasn't looking for him"

"if you say so"

she frowned but decided to drop it "hey mokuba, can i ask you a question?"

"sure"

"you guys are rich, right? I mean that this is where you live"

"and...?"

"why was your brother with the army then?"

"i don't know, seto said it was something that had to do with PR, fighting terriorest and stuff but i th... wait a minute, you didn't know seto was rich?"

"um... no, i thought he wa..."

"wow, seto is so lucky, you thought he was poor and yet you fell in love with him, got married and then moved to a country that you know no body in it just to be with him"

"no , that's not tr..." _shut up stupid, he thinks you love his brother, pretend to, so you can get whatever information you need_

"but i do find it a little bit weird that it was based on love._..."_

"_..."_

"would you like a tour in the house?"

"yea sure, just let me take a shower"

"don't take forever"

with that she walked to the closet first and took out a knee-lenght silky black skirt and a black silky blouse, then she went to the bathroom for her shower.

_I wonder where has he gone? not that i care, i am just wondering, a car acciedent to kill him will be very appreciated, i need to ask mokuba about where kaiba spends most of his time, and also mokuba, what am i going to use to kill this kid? Cyanide will be great, maybe i can make him a cripple or something, yeah that would hurt him more, seeing his little brother broken, it would be great if the defect can't be cured, and for me i don't care what will happen to me, all i want is to make him suffer..., _anzu can hold a grudge for sure, plotting to get to kaiba through mokuba, the little angel had no idea what was going through her mind, he was busy planning for thier activity together, he was too excited that he would spend the day with someone, besides his friends and tha maids, poor mokuba...

"c'mon anzu, you are taking forever" yelled mokuba

10 minutes later anzu came out, she looked stunning "wow, no wonder seto married you"

she blushed and said "shall we start"

he was more than happy to give her a tour, showing her every single room in the mansion, she did ask a lot of questions about seto's office but he thought that maybe she wants to surprse him there, what did he know about married people anyway ...

"would you like to see the garden?"

"of course"

they walked outside, then spent 30 minutes just admiring the beauty of the kaiba's garden, then they sat under an apple tree

"mokuba, what did you meant by what you said to me earlier?"

"by what? I said a lot of things"

"the based on love marriage thing"

"oh"

"So..."

"you can't tell seto that i told you, promise"

"okay, i promise"

"i don't really remember it well, but back then i was3 years old, seto was 13, we lived with our parents, according to seto, they were madly in love, dad trusted mom a lot, she was cheating on him, everyone knew but he refused to believe that the love of his life will do that to him until he came back one day and found her with another man, in **HIS** bed, he was so angry, he took a knife from the kitchen and killed her in front of seto, dad went to jain and we were sent to an orphanage"

"and then?"

"every body wanted to adopt seto but not me, he refused to leave me alone, then he forced our adoptive father to adopt us by beating him in a chess game, so he adopted both of us, seto sacraficed his freedom so i can have mine, our father forced him to study and work so hard, he even used to beat him, but by the age of 15 seto took over, and goazabero committed suicide"

" so what is your real last name?"

"i don't remember, seto won't tell me, he says that we are kaiba's now"

"i see"

"can we talk about something else?"

"sure, what do you have in mind?"

"do you have any brothers or sister?"

"no"

"how can you say that? What about me?" he faked a pout

"a brother in law"

"that's lame, so how old are you?"

"18"

"seto is 25"

"i know kiddo"

"hey, i am NOT a kid"

"really?"

"i am a grown up, i am 15 years old"

"okay 'Grandpa'"

"i am a grown up, seto thinks so, he left me incharge of the company when he left"

"company?"

"yea, we are in the gaming business manily but we do other things as well"

"i see"

"anzu, what is your favourite fruit?"

"strawberries, why?"

"they are seto's as well, i prefere kiwi"

"..." anzu was spechless

"what is your favourite singer or band?"

"backstreet boys, and you?"

"pitbull, what do you think of him?"

"i don't really like him, he tends to...um what's the word...oh yeah, mumble a lot"

"..." mokuba's jaw dropped

"what?"

"seto says that pitbull is a mumbling idiot who has nothin but 'dale' to say, and all his fans are a bunch of deaf morons who has no taste in music whatsoever"

"wow"

"you two are meant for each other, not to mention that seto also likes backstreet boys"

"what else does he like?"

"he likes you, maybe loves you as well"

she blushed at his words, and decided to change he subject, they spent all day outside, until a maid told them that dinner will be served in 10 minutes, so they got up and started to head toward the mansion, when mokuba suggested something..

"race you to the bathroom?"

"what's the stackes?"

"the loser does whatever the winner wants"

"deal"

needless to say, it was mokub who won, _i hope he doesn't ask me to do something disgusting, oh God why did i say yes_..

"now, now, what should i ask?!"

"hurry up, we have to go to dinner"

"anzu, please, don't break seto's heart, don't cheat on him"

anzu was stunned, _he really cares about his brother, how lucky is he to have him,_ "i won't, i promise"

"also, a neice will be great, or a nephew, but i prefere i neice"

"what?"

mokuba ran to dinner escaping anzu, after ll he did embaress he, _i don't know why she is embaresed, they are married, which meant they had sex and probalby will have it over and over, everybody knows that._

Anzu watched mokuba running away, _i am the worst person a live, how can i possibly think about hurting someone so wonerfull like him, back to the old plane, __**KILL SETO KAIBA**_

_**sorry for taking so long to update, i did finishe the story as i promised but my laptop stopped working oneday, and the story was deleted :( coz it had to be formatted, if anyone knows a good program that i can use to recove my deleted word documents, please do tell and i will be greatfull **_


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

**(A/N: greetings readers,**** Arethahiwatari****, thank you so very much, no one reviewed :( 'sniff', but you did :), you made me really really happy, and you have been reading from the very beginning, i really appreciate that, and i like your suggestion, i would love it if every reader made a suggestion, anyway, i can't make it easy for kaiba, he hurt her very soul by what he did (imagine being in her place-god forbides-), there will be a baby -i promise- after all they are going to be together for a whole year...**

**i personally prefer sad tragic endings, like titanic (which i cry everytime i watch) but if you people want a happy one then i guess i will have to oblige**

**i have a bad news, i might not update next week (by saying 'might not' means 99.9%) and maybe the week after, i am not so sure, the reason? why exams of course, stupid university, stupid exams, anyways i have exams from 13 till 31 of this month, wish me luck, i can really use it...**

**sorry for talking too much but you have to admite that i don't do it usually, so i guess it's not that annoying...anyway, ENJOY)**

dinner was quite, or so it was until mokuba decided to talk

"anzu is really great, we spend the day together, you have a great taste in woman seto"

seto was stunned, when did his little brother start to talk like this, "mokuba, that was inapropriat thing to say, watch your manners"

"what did i say?"

"what did you two do together anyway?"

"i gave her a tour, then we spent the rest of the day in the garden"

"i see"

mokuba noticed that anzu said nothing and was a little bit confused, _i thought that they love each other,_ "Seto?"

"what?"

"how did you two met each other?"

"we...um... he ..." anzu stuttered

"i saw her in her house"

"and then...?"

"then i saw her again in the market"

mokuba waited but there was nothing more coming from seto, anzu looked sad, very sad, _what's wrong with her? She acts a little bit weird around seto, i will watch for a few days before i make conclusions,_ "what happened next?"

"a guy dragged her to the library and i followed them"

"so, was that guy wanted to..."

"mokuba, you know enough, stop asking"

and stop he did but not for so long, he wanted, no he **needed** to talk, there were so many questions in his mind and he wanted answers, he wanted them now, unfortenutly seto was a little bit annoyed and had the -don't dare talk about that again- look, so mokuba wisly decided to change the subject, this time his target was anzu

"so, anzu"

"what is it?"

seto was about to send mokuba to his room, but the kid was smart and asked a safe question

"are your parents alive?"

"my mother is but my father..." her face dropped and mokuba felt his heart being broken, even seto noticed how sad she looked, "i don't know if he's alive or ..." tears started to fill her eyes, she couldn't continue her sentense, she didn't want to believe in the face that that possibility even exicted, she would break down if he was really no longer alive.

"what happened?" asked mokuba

"he was called to join the army and then he left, then ..."

"oh, didn't he write to you or call or anything?"

"he never did when i was there, and now i don't know if he did"

"why don't you call your mom and ask her?"

"yea, that's a great idea"

after dinner, seto went to his office and mokuba and anzu sat down in the living room to watch a movie, a movie that mokuba swore that it wasn't a horror movie...

once seto was in his office, he took out his cell phone, dialed a number and waited ..

"how can i help you ?" the voice said

"time to return the favour"

.

.

.

2 hours later seto got out of his office and was heading to their bedroom, but stopped upon hearing a conversation in the living room..

"you are such a cowred anzu"

"no, i am not"

"then why are you hiding?"

"i am NOT hiding, i am just looking for something that i dropped earlier"

"oh yea, and what is that THING?"

"it is a ... a ... a girly thing, so you can't know what it is"

"why can't you just admit that you ARE scared"

"because i am NOT"

there was silence, anzu was nervous, _stupid movie, stupid mokuba, i hate horror movies, how can he watch them, how can he sleep alone, in this mansion after what we watched, this place could be... Hunted, _anzu was sheviring, mokuba was enjoying this too much, he noticed seto coming from behind and decided to scare anzu a little bit

"anzu, i need to tell you something" he whispered

"what is it?" she whispered back

"this mansion is sort of hunted"

"what do you mean 'sort of'"

"sometimes you feel a hand on your shoulder or your back but when you look, you see nothing, no one, just you"

a hand rested on anzu's shoulder, she froze, _oh my god, i hate ghost stories, why did i have to believe that they excist? _she felt the hand moveing and then they were two hands, and they circuled her, she also felt a body press against hers, she looked at mokuba who looked perfectly fine, "hey anzu, why are you not moving? it's late let's go to bed"

"y-you ... d..don't ..s...se...see...anything?"

"what do you mean?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she let out a pircing scream, bu then a hand clapped over her mouth and she was turned around to face 'the ghost', however her eyes were closed she refused to open them

"anzu, that's enough, you will wake the whole neighbour up"

his ice cold voice brought her to reality and suddenly she understood what was going on, she looked at mokuba, who said good night and ran to his room, and then at seto, but the look in his eyes made her forget her anger, she felt safe in his arms, would she ever admit that? to anyone? no, she wouldn't admit it to herself, she wanted to yell at him and tell him to let go of her but was unable to, finally seto dragged her to their bedroom and locked the door, without even talking to her, he went to the bathroom, took a shower and got out cladded only in a towel, she was still standing in her spout

"you actually believe in ghosts?" it was more of a statment than of a question

she said nothing, instead she headed to the bathroom, showered and wore a red silky gown, when she got out, seto was already in bed, he looked at her, she was looking at the floor, _damn her and her period,_ he thought, she stood beside the bed and waited, he was waiting for her to talk but she didn't so he started it

"are you planning on joining me anytime soon?"

"C-can i talk to my mom?"

"no" he said simply

she looked at him, anger flashing in her eyes "why not?"

"because i said so"

"i want to talk to her"

"no"

"please" she pleaded

"get down on your knees and maybe i will let you talk to her"

_what? does he thinks i am his slave?! this asshole, i...i will kill him, humilate him and make him suffer, quick death is crossed off of my list, i will never kneel_

"never"

"then you will not talk to your mother"

she wanted to talk to her mother, to hear her voice, to b comforted by her so badly, her eyes were full of tears but she refused to cry, no in front of HIM, she looked at the floor and kneeled

"please" it was barly above a whisper

seto stared at her for while and then said "no"

"what?"

"not today"

"but.."

"when you are done with your period and we have sex, i will let you talk to her"

"but why?"

"so that you come running to me when it ends, so that you would want to have sex"

"you are a sick asshole"

"am i now, would you like me to take that offer back?"

"no"

"good, not let's sleep, i have work tomorrow"

she snuggled up to his chest and he rapped his arms around her waist, and they drifted into a dreamless deep slumper.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**(A/N: i have changed the story title to war bride, this title was suggested by The Last Fallen Angel, thank you so much, *watching her do a happy dance* :), also a BIG thank you for all the reviewers (you really made me happy), i will try to always find a bad news so that you review**

**Anyway, the reason why i am uploading a new chapter today is because :2-it was already written and 1- i got 31 out of 40 in my pathology exam today, which means 23.25 out of 30, sure i wish if it was higher, but it is still good, not to mention that it is my first exam during this semester, so it is always scary, and i got into panic mode more that 5 times before i reach the damn university, the bus was late:( so i had to call dad and wake him up, then he had to look for a car so that he can take me, after driving for 25 minutes way over the speed limit, i made it, i almost got a myocardial infarction**

**i am soooo happy, i just hope i will keep it going, still have 4 more exams to go, next one is biostatistics on Tuesday, only 15 questions so each question got 2 points :(, wish me luck**

**sorry**** for talking too much, ENJOY...)**

anzu was never so confused in her life, she wanted it to end so that she can talk to her mother, yet she didn't want it to end because she didn't want to have sex with HIM.

_What an asshole, i swear that i will humiliate him, i must do that, i need to do that, i miss my mom a lot, mokuba is the only one who's keeping me sane so far, i don't know what i would have done if it wasn't for him, he is such a sweetheart,_ anzu thought while looking at mokuba, today he period ended, it has been 5 days since that night, mokuba had been showing her around town the entire week, the went to so many different places, she likes it her, it is a lovely country, she was enjoying this time away from her husband, mokuba didn't fail to notice, _she seems scared of seto, something must have happened, but what? should i ask her or seto? will they tell me? i hope it's not something terrible, maybe she misses her mom and her home, maybe she is still a little bit shy around seto..., i will test this 'shy theory' now._

"anzu, there is one place that i haven't shown you yet?"

"really? And what is that place?"

"kaiba Corp"

"What?"

"we should go there now, i am sure seto will be happy to see you, i bet he misses you"

"i think he is busy" _i hope he buys this, i really can't stand to look at that idiot_

"no, he is not"

"how do you know?"

"because he always makes time for the ones that he loves"

"and..."

"for the love of god anzu, he loves you", _There is something wrong and i will find out, sooner no later.._

"did he tell you that?"

"no, but he married you, so he loves you"

"i just don't want to disturb him"

"you mean you don't want to see him"

"..." _yes, yes i don't, _screamed her mind

"i can sense that there is something that is not right, are you afraid of seto?"

"..." _afraid?! if you only can see your brother as i can..._

"why?"

"i... why don't you ask him?"

"i am sorry for whatever seto did to you, you must forgive him, please, he is a very nice person and i am sure he has a good reason for whatever he has done"

"i am tired, let's go home"

"anzu, please.."

"i am sorry mokuba but i can't"

"for me, please"

"i will try, but you have to give me time" _damn his puppy dog eyes, _she swore under her breath

mokuba went straight to his room and so did anzu, when seto came back, no one greeted him, the butler told him that the mistress of the house was a sleep, and so was mokuba, so seto ate alone, then went to work in his office, he was surprised to find mokuba there, after all he was supposed to be a sleep.

"what are you doing here, mokuba?"

"what did you do to her?"

"what?"

"what did you do to anzu? why is she so scared of you? Why does she hate you so much? what happened between you two?"

"that's non of your business"

"yes it is" mokuba yelled, seto was shocked

"mokuba"

"i am sorry seto, please tell me what you did, please" he pleaded

"why do you care so much?" seto was annoyed by his brother's behaviour

"because she is your wife"

"not for so long"

"what do you mean?"

"it means we will get a divorce soon, as in nearly 11 months"

"but ... why? don't you love her? if you are planning for divorce then why did you marry her in the first place?"

"why do you care so much, tell me the truth, now"

"i like her, she is really nice and she is not after your money, she is nice to me, she spends time with me, and she likes me as well, i know she can make you happy seto, i just want a family, a real one" mokuba was crying now, seto's heart got broken after hearing his brother's confession

"am i not good for you any more?"

"it's not like that, i want someone to consider as a mother, a sister, and a best friend, i want you to live a normal life, to have a wife and kids, i want to be an uncle"

"..."_ and i want to be a father too, i want a wife to love me not my status_

"please seto, tell me, i want to help, i know that i can"

" i raped her"

"what?"

"then i forced her to marry me because i was forced to marry her"

"..."

"she hates me but she will get over it, once the year ends i will send her home"

"that doesn't make any sense"

"are you calling me a liar"

"no, i mean..., seto .. no one can force you..."

"it was a military order, i did it because i had to, for the sake of our country, if i didn't do it then the other soldiers would have started a mutiny and we would have been killed by the enemy"

"she has the right" mokuba said after nearly a 5 minutes of painful silence

"what?"

"she has the right to hate you, i don't blame her, i would also be terrified if i were her, sharing a room with you and such"

"mokuba!"

"i will help you, i will try to have her to like you"

"who said that i want her to like me?"

"please try it, for me, please promise to be nice to her, please"

"no"

"seto, please, don't deny yourself and i what we want the most, a family" the secret weapon was used, AKA the puppy dog eyes

"fine, i promise"

"really?"

"i never let go of my promises and you know that, i will give this marriage a chance, for you"

"YAY, you are the best" and he ran to his bedroom...

2 hours later...

seto turned off his laptop and went to his, no, their bedroom, it was empty, _so, she is taking a shower... joining her seems a good idea, i wonder what her reaction would be_, he didn't get the chance to do that for anzu walked out of the bathroom and into the closet, completly ignoring him, _what am i going to wear for this dreadfull night!?_ she wondered

a few minutes later, she walked out of the closet, seto was still standing in the same spot, she was wearing a blue silky gown that was hugging her curves, _she looks so deliciouse, i can't wait to devore that body, those lips, how i long to taste them_

she stood in front of him, looking at the floor, embarresed at what she was going to say

"I... I wa-want to..." she stuttered

"what?" he said in a non rude way

"it... ended" she finally said

"and ...?" this was too amusing for him, he wanted her to say it, out loud

"and i want to talk to my mom, but you said that ..." she didn't continue, how could she possibly be able to

"what did i say, anzu?"

"you know what you said"

"yeah, i know that, but i want you to say it"

_'what a jerk, oh God please give me the strenght to go through this'_ she thought, she sighed and finally said " i want to sleep with you" by this point he had his face buried in the crook of her neck, kissing her and holding her tightly, she felt him smirk against her skin after she was done talking, he moved back a little bit, looked in her eyes and walked away

she was astonished, _'i don't understand, did he just walk away!'_

"what's the meaning of this? you just wanted me to say it in order to huimiliate me further, didn't you?"

his back was facing her, she couldn't see what he was doing but he could easily tell that she was crying, he said nothing to her, but she had plenty to say..

"what the hell is wrong with you? you selfish bastared, why do you treat me like this?"

"..."

"i know you didn't want to marry me, but guess what, i didn't want to marry you either, i was the one who got raped, not you"

"..."

"why can't you treat me the way you treat a maid? or a strainger? why tourter me?"

when he didn't say anything, she decided to face him, she was about to explode in his face but she noticed what he was doing, he was holding a phone

"i dialed the number for you" he said while handing her the phone

"i don't understand"

"you do want to talk to your mother, don't you?"

"yes, but you said..., and we didn't ..."

"i know"

"but, why?"

"i promised mokuba to be nice" he wipped away her tears and she smiled at him, she hugged him and said "thank you"

he walked into the bathroom to give her some privacy, she inhaled sharply as the line was picked

"Hello?" a man's voice said

"..." anzu was stunned


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**(A/N: thank you for your reviews, and those who didn't, take this :p, I am just kidding, thanks for reading, even though it won't kill you to leave a review, I had no choice but to leave a bad news, I won't update before two weeks, because I have an exam next Thursday, Sunday, and the Thursday after that one, so till 8/11 I am occupied :(, not to mention that the second exams starts on 24/11, what a life, anyways**

**Arethahiwatari: please don't hate me because of this chapter, I am truly sorry**

**The last fallen angel: I am happy that you are happy, here is more**

**Anna: one of your questions will be answered here, you are very perspective, I can't help but ask what gave you the idea that Seto had anything to do with it?**

**Oh, and I wrote a new story, called 'the touch of his hand' please check it out, and be kind enough to leave a review **

**Without further ado, ENJOY chapter 11…)**

"Hello?" the man said again

"…." Anzu's eyes were full of tears

"You have 5 seconds to talk before I hang the damn phone"

Anzu smiled, "daddy?"

"…" this time he was stunned

"Dad, are you there?"

"Anzu…"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too" she whipped away her tears and asked "when did you come home? Where were you before? Are you okay? Did they hur…"

Her dad cut her off "slow down, I came back four days ago, I was in a prison, yes I am fine, and no they didn't hurt me"

"Did anyone else get out?"

"They freed us, the old ones, saying we are not a danger"

"Dad, please don't call yourself old"

"But I am, enough talking about me, what about you? Your mother told me what happened"

Anzu started to cry, she was so embarrassed, "I swear that I tried to stop him, I didn't want it to happen but he…. He..."

"Shhhhh, I know it wasn't your fault, I meant to see if you are okay, how he is treating you?"

"We don't really talk much, but he has a younger brother, and I love him so much, he loves me too, he is trying to make his brother nicer toward me, and I think its working"

"Has he forced you to do anything?"

"I won't listen to him when the time comes"

"What's your husband name?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to check something"

"Seto Kaiba"

"Anzu, do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is this?"

"Answer me, sweetie"

"Of course I do"

"Then do whatever your husband wants, Seto Kaiba is a very dangerous man, he can throw you in jail without even giving a reason"

"But daddy i…"

"No Anzu, I want you safe, I don't want my baby girl to get hurt, promise me"

"…."

"Please"

"I promise"

"Who knows he might grow to love you, and you might grow to love him as well"

"That will never happen"

"Your mom wants to talk to you, I am giving her the phone"

Anzu could hear her parents talking but she couldn't understand what they were saying, he dad's word had her wonder how far Seto will go to get what he wasn't, and if he really would be that heartless and throw her in jai without an evidence, her mom's voice shock her out of her thoughts

"Anzu, I miss you a lot, how are you? Have you been eating properly? Have you been sleeping well? Have you…."

"Mom, I think that there are lots of important things besides eating and sleeping, I miss you too, and I am fine"

"How is he treating you?"

"He wants to sleep with me, but I don't want that, I am too scared"

"You should listen to your father; I don't want you to get hurt"

"But I don't love him"

"And I am not asking you to, I will tell you a few things to do, even if he wasn't nice to you- and I am sure eventually he will be nice"

"But..."

"No buts, treat him nicely, pretend to love him"

"No way"

"Darling…"

"I will pretend not to hate him"

"That sound like a good start"

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't deny him when he wants you"

"…do you have anything that doesn't have anything to do with a bed?"

"wake him up in the morning when he has work, help him put his clothes on, button his shirt for him, help him wear his jacket, also you should bring him breakfast to bed, to eat before he brushes his teeth"

"That's not so bad"

"Kiss him on the check before he leaves"

"Ewwwwwwwww"

"and make sure to be waiting for him when he comes home, give him a welcome kiss, and help him out of his clothes, ask about his day and if he had any problems, listen to him, try to offer him advice and such, cook for him, hold his hand, stand by his side when he falls"

"Mom, don't push it"

"And most importantly, always smile in his face"

"I will force myself to try, but it won't be my fault if I failed"

"I love you honey"

"Love you too mom"

"Take care" with that the line went dead

_I suppose I should try these things, he did let me call them without sleeping with him, even though he humiliated me first, where is he anyway? _She looked around, he was nowhere to be seen, then she heard a sound of a running water,_ he is taking a shower, huh, I should go to sleep, but maybe I should thank him again for letting me call my parents, yeah I will do that_

When he came out, he was only in a towel, she was packing the room, when she saw him, she stopped, walked to him, and hugged him

"Thank you, and I am sorry"

"Don't be, how are they?"

"My dad is back, he is fine and so is my mom"

He looked at her, her night gown was a little bit wet, and it was clinging to her body even more, the way he felt when she hugged him, and pressed her chest against his, her smell, everything about her was screaming for him, calling him, begging him to devour that body, he hold her in his arms and she tensed up, he whispered in her ears

"A thank you is not enough, I believe that actions speak higher than words" and he kissed her, she was shocked, and her mind went blank, when she regained some of it, she was already lying in bed and he was on top of her

"No"

"If you want them to be fine, you shouldn't resist"

He didn't want to use that threat, but she forced him to, _damn her, and damn this gown, touching her like that without her refusing it, she is mine, and as long as we are married I will have my way with her, not hers, sorry Mokuba, I will be nicer starting from tomorrow, I promise_

Anzu decided to lay there, without reacting, to just let him do what he want and then he will leave her alone, _if he doesn't want me to resist, then I won't do any other thing, I wonder if I will be able to do what mom told me, he seems like a very dangerous man, and I don't want them to get hurt, but I don't what me to get hurt either, maybe he will be nicer if I did what mom told me, I have to try, for my parents, and for Mokuba too, but what about what I want? Who is going to be doing something for me? After this, I won't be nice, and I am not doing what mom said...That's final _

Seto wasn't oblivious to the fact that Anzu was acting like a doll, and he didn't like it either, but he was too stressed, he would continue this, he would satisfy his needs, _I will punish her later and I will make sure that she won't repeat this ever again_, with one last thrust he released, he lied on top of her for a minute, then rolled next to her and took her in his arms.

Anzu woke up, she was still in his arms, she looked up at him and watched his sleeping form, _he looks so peaceful, who would have thought that an angel looking man could behave as demons! I need a shower, have to be careful not to wake him up… where did that come from? I don't care if he woke up or not, in face I should make sure he wakes up, what an ass, but what if he decided to punish me, I think I better leave him asleep, _she carefully removed herself from his embrace and went to take a shower, she forgot to lock the door

Seto woke up when she left, she was so determined not to wake him up but she failed miserably, _and she didn't lock the door, big mistake, time for her punishment…_

Anzu was standing under the blissful hot water, it felt nice on her skin, thinking about the events last night was painful, for she got rapped again, it was rape since it was against her will, but what frightened her the most was what a waits for her

Suddenly she felt a pair of two strong arms wrap around her, and she jumped in both surprise and fear, he smirked

"Time for your punishment" he whispered gently in her ear

"…" now she was officially terrified

He let go of her, spun her around and said "give me a blowjob"

"A what?"

He laughed and said while pointing "get down on your knees and, it in your mouth and suck it like there is no tomorrow"

"That's disgusting, and I won't do it"

"Then I am afraid you will end up being an orphan" his eyes held nothing but seriousness, and she was terrified

"Please don't"

"Now"

"I promise to react next time, please don't force me to do this"

"I don't like to repeat myself, Anzu"

She was doomed, he wouldn't change his mind no matter what, she decided to do what he wants, she got down on her knees, tears filling her blue orbs, she stared at 'it', she has never seen a naked man before, and even though they had sex twice but she has never looked at 'him', she looked up to see Seto staring at her, she stared at him with her teary eyes and once more she pleaded "please.. Seto, I promise to do it right next time, please"

"Take it in"

The tears flowed down without a stop, she was going to do it, he was really forcing her to do it, how could a man be so cruel, at that moment she decided to follow her mom's advice, maybe, maybe he would be just a little bit nicer, she held the base with her hand and started to move, closer and closer, until she was a few millimeters away, he could feel her breath, she opened her rosy lips and moved closer, ready to take him in…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**(A/N: I am so sorry, I know I am late, way too late, but I didn't have time to write it sooner**

**A week after I posted chapter 11 I had to go to my cousin's wedding and since she lives somewhere else, we had to spend the whole weekend away, the wedding was amazing, especially when they danced together, extremely romantic *sigh***

**And last week I had an exam, so I wrote it today, and even though I am way behind in my studies I decided to update, please leave a review **

**Kelly, Katy and Raquel, thank you so very much for reviewing, you made me happy :) **

**ENJOY….)**

She opened her eyes lazily and looked at the clock, it read 6:00 am, she got up quietly and left the room, she made breakfast and poured a cup of coffee, put them on a tray and walked back to their bedroom, she put them on the night stand and got back in bed

"Seto? Wake up, its 6:15" she shook him gently

".."

"You will be late if you didn't get up" she waited a few seconds and said "I made you breakfast"

"…" still nothing

"And coffee" she leaned to look at him to see if he really was asleep

Seto opened his eyes lazily, he was tired, very tired, _because of last night activities_, he smirked, then suddenly he realized that she was not there, he looked at the clock and it read 6:10, _must have gotten up to make breakfast, _he closed his eyes and pretended to be a sleep

Few minutes later, Anzu walked in with food, and coffee, he felt the bed shift a little and knew that she got in

"Seto? Wake up, its 6:15" she shook him gently, he heard her call him, but decided to ignore her

"You will be late if you didn't get up" she said, Again, he ignored, "I made you breakfast"

"And coffee", _just a little longer,_ she leaned and he seized the opportunity to give her a passionate kiss which she responded to, with the same passion… or hate, he couldn't tell

She pushed him a little and said "eat your breakfast and hurry up, otherwise you'll end up late, and fire someone"

"You taste a lot better than breakfast, I would rather to have you" he held her gently

"We did that last night, 5 times, I am really tired"

"Fine" he let her go reluctantly

After he was done eating, he went to take a shower, and Anzu took the tray back to the kitchen

She went back and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Seto to come out

**Flashback**

"_Time for your punishment" he whispered gently in her ear_

"…" _now she was officially terrified _

_He let go of her, spun her around and said "give me a blowjob"_

"_A what?"_

_He laughed and said while pointing "get down on your knees and, take it in your mouth and suck it like there is no tomorrow"_

"_That's disgusting, and I won't do it"_

"_Then I am afraid you will end up being an orphan" his eyes held nothing but seriousness, and she was terrified _

"_Please don't"_

"_Now"_

"_I promise to react next time, please don't force me to do this"_

"_I don't like to repeat myself, Anzu"_

_She was doomed, he wouldn't change his mind no matter what, she decided to do what he wants, she got down on her knees, tears filling her blue orbs, she stared at 'it', she has never seen a naked man before, and even though they had sex twice but she has never looked at 'him', she looked up to see Seto staring at her, she stared at him with her teary eyes and once more she pleaded "please.. Seto, I promise to do it right next time, please"_

"_Take it in"_

**End flashback **

She shook her head to get the images out of it, _I don't want to remember that, ever_, she looked up to see a very sexy Seto in a towel, he gave her a smile, she smiled back, _it would have been a great mistake not to smile back_

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing"

"Sure?"

"I just miss my home"

"This is your home now"

"For the next 6 months only"

He frowned and went back to shave, she got up, went to the closet and picked up his outfit, a few minutes later he came back, _he smells like aftershave, it's not bad_, he started dressing and she held up his jacket so he can sled his arms in, then she started to tie his tie, she was so focused on doing it

_She looks beautiful while concentrating, very beautiful, and even though she hasn't showered yet she smells nice, only 6 more mon…_

"_Done_" she said with a smile, then she walked him down stairs, it was 7:30, Mokuba was there too, ready to go to school

"Morning Anzu, morning Seto" 

"Glad you are awake" said Anzu

"No thanks to you" and he stuck his tongue out

"Time to go" said Seto

Anzu stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, he kissed her on her forehead but his kiss lasted for a minute, then he walked out, Mokuba kissed Anzu and followed his brother, jumping with joy, _finally they are acting like a real couple, YAY, I just got to make sure that Seto hasn't threatened Anzu to act like this, I really like her, and I know Seto does too, why is he too stubborn? I need to make sure Anzu likes him too, then I wil…_

"Deep in thoughts?" questioned Seto

"What? Oh yea, I was just thinking about …um…, hey Seto, today is February 14th"

"Trying to change the subject?"

"So, did you get Anzu anything?"

Seto looked out of the window and said "time for you to leave, have fun"

The limo stopped "at school? Are you kidding me? I will be bored out of my mind, even the stupid meetings are much more fun than school" with that he left and the limo started to move again

When Seto reached Kaiba corp it was 8:00, he went straight to his office, picked up the phone, dialed a number and waited

"Hello?" a female answered the phone

"Ready?" Kaiba questioned

"Oh yea, when are you coming by?"

"I'll come by once I'm done here"

"I'll be waiting"

Anzu went back upstairs once they left, _first a bath and then I'll go back to bed, _but once she stepped into the room she changed her mind, _the hell with hygiene, what do I care if I smelled awful, sleep is much better, _she threw herself on the bed and hugged her pillow

"I missed you too" and she fell into a blissful slumber

"get the hell out, you are fired" Kaiba shouted, and the poor employee ran out of his office

He decided that he was having a bad day, a very bad day, he hoped that tonight will be worth it

Mokuba came back from school, it was Friday so he decided to play video games all day with Anzu, he went upstairs and knocked, after knocking twice, he opened the door and went in

_She is taking a shower, urghhh, now she will take forever, _Mokuba whined

5 minutes later Anzu walked out, wrapped in a towel, Mokuba covered his eyes and said "urgh Anzu, put something on"

"I didn't know that you are here, and besides, I have something on, a towel"

"I meant something else"

"Okay"

She walked into the closet, put on a black jeans with a blue sweater, then headed downstairs with Mokuba, after almost 3 hours of video games, Anzu gave up and Mokuba decided to find something from Anzu

"Anzu, today is February 14th, what did you buy for Seto?"

_Shit, I forgot _

"You forgot, right? That's okay, cook dinner for Seto, he will appreciate that more"

"How do you know?"

"He is my brother"

"I think the cook already made something"

"No he didn't, I sent him home once I came back"

"What about dinner?"

"You will cook it"

"What makes you so sure that I will do it?"

"Because you promised me to try to be nice to Seto, and beside not making it just for him, but for me too, we will all eat together, like a real family"

"Only if you helped"

"Deal"

They both headed toward the kitchen

3 hours later, the food was ready and both Anzu and Mokuba were clean, again

She made salad, soup, fish (for Mokuba), and the main course was roasted beef, she set up the table and Mokuba helped her, then they sat and waited…

..

..

..

..

10:30 pm

"I think he is going to be late" said Anzu

"he is not answering his phone, which means he is in a meeting"

"so?"

"I am so hungry, let's eat, when he comes back, HE has to think of something to make this up to you, I am taking your side, cooking is hard"

"at least it's fun unlike washing the dishes, eww"

They finished at 11, Anzu washed the dishes and Mokuba cleaned the table, then they both went to bed

Earlier that day, Kaiba corp

9:00 pm, a meeting with the CEO of four seasons started, 10:30, the moron was still talking, Kaiba was extremely pissed off, and late, Seto Kaiba was never late, he stood up and the CEO stopped, Seto glared at him then said "we will reschedule this, I am late for something else" then he walked out, he got into his car and drove to his destination, 20 minutes later he was there, he walked in and after 15 minutes walked out, got into his car and started driving home, he was going so fast, that he was sure that if it was someone else, they would be kissing their license goodbye, he looked at his wrist, _11:44 pm, I still can make it, _he looked at the seat next to him and smiled, then looked back at the road to see nothing but a bright light

12:30 am, at the mansion

Rinnng, rinnnnnnnnnnnnng, rinnnnnnnnnnng

_Why doesn't he open the damn door, he has a key_

Rinnnnnnnng, rinnnnnnnnnnng

_Wait, that is NOT the door, it's the phone and he's not picking up so he's not here_

Anzu got up, looked at the clock and then picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Is this Anzu Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"Seto Kaiba's wife?"

"Yes"

"I am sorry to tell you that your husband, Mr. Seto Kaiba was in a car accident"

"A what?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**(A/N: ****xSapphirexRosesxFanx, thank you so much for reviewing, you made me really happy, this chapter is for you, I hope you like it ^_^)**

"he is in the OR right now, ma'am I need you to calm down, Dr. Caterina Cortez as well as Dr. Alejandro Cortez are in there, they are the best, he will be fine, we just need you to be here with him"

"O..Okay"

After taking more details, Anzu left to wake Mokuba up, _should I wake him up or not? I don't know how he will react to this, _she sighed and walked to his side

"Mokuba, get up, I need to tell you something"

"Just more 5 minutes"

"It's about Seto" that was more than enough to wake the poor boy

Anzu took a deep breath, looked at Mokuba and said "Seto is in the OR, he was in a car accident and they want us to be with him"

Mokuba was on the verge of crying but he held himself, _I am NOT a kid anymore_

"I am going to call Roland to take us to the hospital, Anzu, you go and put on something else, you can't go to the hospital wearing your gown, don't take forever"

Mokuba called Roland and Anzu put on a robe, _I don't have time to change in anything, we need to make it there as fast as possible, before anything happens to him _she thought, on her way out she paused, _wait, why do I care, he can burn in hell and I wouldn't even give a damn, I know, it's because of Mokuba, yes, it is all because I am worried about Mokuba's reaction _

30 minutes later they were in the waiting room in the hospital, 15 minutes later Mokuba feel asleep and Roland went to go to god knows where, Anzu was left alone, awake, thinking

_Would I be upset if he died? Why do I feel like this? Is it possible that I l…lo…love him? NO, that will never happen, will it? Oh god, it's all my parents fault, and Mokuba's as well._

Another 15 minutes and no body came, _oh I know, I don't love him, pff, that was stupid, I just don't want him to die so I can kill him by myself, yeah, that is it, … but he was so nice to me during all of these months, and it felt like a real couple, if I really wanted a family then he is my only chance, no one will ever want to marry me, someone who has been molested, who has been had by somebody else, oh .. how I hate him, he is such an asshole, and he ruined my life, oh god._

"excuse me, are you ?"

Anzu looked up and nodded

"I am Dr. Caterina Cortez"

"how is he? Is he out of the OR yet? How bad is his condition?"

"he is still in the OR bu.."

"you left him there!"

"calm down, please, my husband is in there with him, and I was just assisting him, I thought about giving you an update, you must be really worried"

"oh, thank you, so how is he?"

"he is in a very bad condition I won't lie to you, but we haven't had any complications so far"

"very bad..?!"

"he got a piece of glass in his chest, his heart stopped when he first arrieved here but it is okay so far, he wasn't wearing his seat belt so his head got hit really hard, he is suffering from a concussion, he also might have a scar on his chest because of the glass, his right arm is broken, he almost lost his eye but thank god that the hit was a little bit higher, so he might have a tiny scar there, he is lucky to be alive, I will keep you updated"

"thank you so much"

The Dr. was about to go back into the OR when she paused, looked at Anzu and said "Mr. Kaiba is a very lucky man to have you" then she left.

Roland came and Anzu told him everything, _I will tell Mokuba when he wakes up or when Seto gets out of the OR_

"Roland, where did you go?"

"I went to the police station"

"oh.."

"did you find anything?"

"Mr. Kaiba was driving over the speed limits before the accident"

"so it was his fault?"

"no, the truck's driver was drunk, Mr. Kaiba would have been able to avoid it or at least stop the car if he wasn't speeding, but he must have been deep in his thoughts"

"what about the driver?"

"he is fine, just a few scratches"

"oh, who would have guessed that he would have an accident driving from Kaiba Corp.!"

"he wasn't coming back from Kaiba Corp."

"what?"

"Mr. Kaiba left the company at 10:30, and the accident was between 11:45-12:00"

"so, he was somewhere else?"

"yes, after checking it seemed that Mr. Kaiba had a meeting with a lady somewhere"

"a lady?"

"it was just a meeting"

"how do you know that?" she frowned, _so he was cheating on me, fine, I hope he dies_

"because of this" Roland said as he handed her a white box, a present

"he must have wanted to get home before 12:00 to give you this present" Roland continued

_A present? He got me something, and he was speeding to get home before the day ends, oh my god, I don't understand this guy, does he have any feelings towered me? Do I want him to? Oh god…_

Anzu opened the small box, there was a tear shaped diamond necklace, and a note that says '_To My Lovely Wife', _she touched it with the tips of her fingers and her tears were set free.

_I am the worst person alive, he almost died just to get home in time, to give me this, oh god, please help him, make him wake up, I want him to see me wear this, I swear that I will be good to him not because I am afraid, I promise that I will try to love him, please god, please help him._

"I think you should wear it, so that he can see it when he is a wake"

"yeah, I think you are right"

It was 5:30 am when two doctors came their way, Anzu recognized one and assumed the second one must be her husband

"my name is Dr. Alejandro Cortez, you husband is currently on the ICU, he is doing well so far, we will monitor his condition for 24 hours and then decided how long he must stay here"

"is he awake?"

"not yet, we have to wait"

"okay"

"would you like anything else?"

"can I see him"

"I am afraid you can't"

"please, just for a minute, I need to tell him something, please"

"only a minute"

"thank you, Roland, please keep an eye on Mokuba until I get back"

"yes ma'am"

Anzu followed the doctor to the ICU, when she saw Seto she stopped, shocked, _oh my god, I have never seen him like this, he looks so vulnerable, so weak, I never thought he could be like this, he looked so strong all the time, I feel terrible, I hope he gets better soon, I will make sure of it, I will take good care of him._

Anzu wiped her tears and walked in, she stood next to him and held his hand with hers

"Seto, I hope you can hear me…"

She intertwined their fingers

"I like the necklace you got me, it is so beautiful, I am sorry I didn't get you anything, this is all my fault, please don't die, you can't die, not now, you can't leave Mokuba alone, he will be devastated if something happened to you, please wake up.."

"you know, I still hate you for raping me, but maybe I can forgive you, if you earned my forgiveness, please earn it, please wake up, you can't leave me alone…"

Beeeeeeeeeeep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Code blue, code blue"

The doctor rushed in, "ma'am I need you to leave, now"

Anzu walked outside and watched them trying to bring back Seto to life, _god, you have never failed me before, please don't fail me now, please save Seto, and bring him back to us, to me, Amen_

Seconds stretched to decades and Anzu's tears were like a torrent, she stood there, praying, hoping that his heart will beat again, she sank to her knees after a while, and cried even harder, _I am going to kill him if he dared and died right now_

.

.

.

The beeping sound was gone, and she could clearly hear his heartbeat, she looked up and said "thank you"

The doctor came outside "he is stable now"

Anzu hugged him "thank you so much"

…

Anzu went back to find Mokuba awake

"how is he?"

"he is okay now"

"is he awake?"

"not yet, but he will"

"does he look bad?"

"a little, but he will heal with time"

"he loves you, you know that, right?"

She blushed to her hair roots "how about you go home and rest"

"Changing the subject doesn't meant he doesn't love you, I know Seto very well, he is just too stubborn to admit it", Anzu smiled and hugged Mokuba tightly

…

A week has passed and Seto hasn't woke up yet, he wasn't in the ICU anymore, but still he hasn't woke up, since he left the ICU Anzu hadn't left his side, she would talk to him, hold his hand and kiss his forehead, Mokuba however proved to Anzu that he is a grown up, he was taking care of the company while attending school, Ronald was helping him.

Anzu was sitting next to Seto holding his hand when she felt some pressure on her hand, she looked at him, he was trying to open his eyes, she was more than happy, she leaned closer to his face so that he sees her face first and waited …

Nothing

A little more

Again... Nothing

She frowned, _was I hallucinating?_

Then he opened his eyes and saw her frowning, his angel, when she saw him, her frown disappeared, and she smiled with teary eyes, _she is smiling, she doesn't want me to die, so she doesn't hate me anymore,_ he smiled faintly at her, she kissed him on the forehead and was about to leave to get the doctor when the door opened, a tall blond walked in, she looked like super models, with her ass and her breasts, with the way she walks, and the air that is around her, Anzu frowned, _how dare she come in here?_

"Seto, I am so happy that you are awake, I was so worried" she rushed to his side and pushed Anzu away, she held Seto's hand and caressed his cheeks

"I love you so much, darling"

"and who the hell are you?" Anzu asked

"I am Simone, Seto's girlfriend" Anzu's eyes widened with shock


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey everybody, I am so very sorry for taking for ever to update, but I had my reasons **

**I had to get ready for my finals, and then there was THE finals themselves, two of my exams got postponed because of the snow_first time in 5 years_ and because it was too cold, so I finished on January 20****th**** instead of 16****th**** , and the second semester started on February 3****rd**** , so I was too depressed during the holiday, it was too short, and the new semester is a total different story, systems :O**

**And the first one was HLS, so we take 3 lecture each day, 15 each week, pathology, anatomy, physiology, medicine, community, biochemistry, pharmacology and microbiology, plus labs**

**This system had 51 lectures, 2 patho labs, 1 micro lab, 3 physio labs and 2 anatomy labs**

**Yesterday was my exam, my first system exam, 80 questions with 2 cases in 75 minutes, once done you get your mark, and then you take the lab exam-20 questions in 15 minutes-, with no time out between the two of them**

**Dad told me he wanted at least 30/40 in the theory exam and 15/20 in the lab, I got 25.5/30 and 17/20, wasn't perfect but I did go to the exam without finishing the material and I didn't get to study the patho lectures again and that was the most important one in this system**

**So, I guess I am excused now, right?**

**Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ **

***Tea Lover: the answer to your questions is duh…**

***Marz: I am not the one watching the spilling, it's Microsoft word, but for a while there I was using another program, a shitty one actually, and it didn't have the red line feature :( **

***Raquel: I will write that scene, though I hate those scenes but I have to do it now, since you want it then I will make the sacrifice of writing it**

***xSapphirexRosesxFanx: you will know everything about her soon, and she was not lying, she was his girlfriend**

***The last falling angel: XD I loved your review, bakura would definitely get the job done **

**From now on I will be replaying to your reviews :) and if you have any idea, request or anything at all, please do share it with me, I can use some help**

**P.S: I love Simone, she got me a lot of reviews ;)**

**Sorry for the newspaper article up there, Enjoy….**

"Seto's girlfriend?" Anzu half asked

"yes, and you are …?" Simone asked, disgusted evident in her voice and her eyes, Anzu saw red, she was beyond rage, _Seto is so dead,_ she thought.

"my wife" replied Seto and shocked both women

Simone seemed deep in thoughts, Anzu looked at Seto and saw the smile in his eyes, the promise for a better future, the apology for what was done in the past, she couldn't help but smile back, a warm loving smile, then a gasp was heard and all eyes moved to look at the door, Mokuba stood there, _shit_, he swore

Simone cleared her throat and stepped away from the bed, "oh, I am so sorry, I had no idea that Seto got married, and look at you, the lucky bride, you must take good care of him" she smiled at Anzu, both Seto and Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief, Anzu was skeptical, _why the sudden change?!_

"of course I will take care of him, how come you didn't know that he was married?"

"i was abroad, in a business deal, and I was too busy to check out the social page in the newspaper"

"of course you were"

"what's your name?"

"Anzu"

"ah, you are Japanese, I assume you met during the war" she said, "how so very romantic" she added

"yes indeed, and now if you don't mind, Seto is tired and needs to rest"

"of course, don't worry darling I will be on my way" she said to Anzu then looked at Seto and said "congratulations, your wife is stunning, I do wish that we remain friends and business partners, I do have a business proposition for you"

"I am looking forward to working with you"

Simone turned, hugged a stunned Anzu and said "I do wish that we become friends, you must have been worried sick over him, Mokuba and I are leaving to give you some privacy" she gave Anzu a wink and left, Mokuba however refused to leave, he ran towered the bed and hold Seto's hand, eyes shimmering with unshed tears

"big brother, I am so happy that you are awake, Anzu and I have been too worried, specially Anzu, she took care of you and refused to go home"

"and Mokuba has been very mature running the company" Anzu added

Seto looked at him brother proudly and said "I am proud of you Mokuba" he then looked at Anzu and said "thank you"

They kept gazing into each other's eyes, unspoken emotions battling, struggling to be free, "I will go and get the doctor" said Mokuba, who then ran out of the room

Seto was the first one to speak "the necklace looks great, you are making it more beautiful, I hope you liked it"

She touched it then looked at Seto "I didn't like it" and she saw sadness in his eyes "I loved it"

Anzu moved closer and held Seto's hand, looked into his eyes and said "you got to be the stupidest smart person I have ever known, why on earth were you driving over the speed limits?" Anzu knew the answer but she wanted to hear it from him

"I wanted to get home, to you, before the day ends"

"I didn't get you any present"

"Being my wife is more than enough"

"Only for 5 months"

"And 3 weeks" he said

"Fine, but still, I am your wife for a limited time, not forever"

"Do you want to be my wife forever, Anzu?" he said her name in a way that ignited fire in her, she flushed and he smirked

"Never" she said quickly, way too quickly, _what an ass _

Luckily for her the door opened and the doctor came into the room, smiling and next to him was a hyper Mokuba, who smiled evilly when he noticed how flushed Anzu was.

"Good to have you back Mr. Kaiba, we will run some tests and if you are okay enough we'll send you home"

after half a day of tests the doctor finally made a decision

"you are free to go home tomorrow Mr. Kaiba, but no work for the next 3 weeks, you need to rest" the doctor then smiled, looked at Anzu then at Seto and said "and no sex, until further notice, next week we will do another set of test"

Anzu flushed at the doctor words and averted her eyes to the floor, Seto looked amused at her reaction but said nothing.

The ride home was quiet and peaceful, Seto was more than happy to get out of the hospital and go home, he was anxious to be alone with Anzu, to discuss their future with her, she was taking care of him because she wanted to, not because she was afraid of his punishment, and that was more satisfying.

"go to your room Mokuba, Now" Seto nearly shouted

"but it's only 10" he whined

"past your bed time, go to sleep, Now" and with that Mokuba left, and he was alone but the moment Anzu comes in he will be alone with her, and he didn't ha_ve _to wait much.

"where is Mokuba?"

"I sent him to bed"

"oh"

Anzu was still standing in the same spot since she noticed there was no Mokuba, _shit, what am I going to do, oh God, _she took a deep breath, _relax Anzu he is injured, you can defend yourself easily, if it comes to that, hit him wher-_

"thank you"

"for what?"

"taking care of me and Mokuba while I was out, and taking care of me today as well, you didn't have to feed me, one of the maids could have done it, I got to admit though food was never that delicious"

"I have to take care of you, you are my husband, for now" with that she walked toward the bed, and sat on the bed side next to Seto

"you don't have to "

"I want to, I truly do, I promised god that I will be nicer to you and that I will take care of you if you woke up"

"you were praying for me?" he didn't bother to hide his astonishment, his plan might work after all.

"only because I didn't want Mokuba to be sad, and because I felt a little guilty" she touched the necklace

"don't" and he held her hand, she looked at their hands and then looked at him, questioning, "I know it is very hard for you, but can we open a new chapter in our lives, me and you, can we at least try to have a normal real marriage?"

Hope and fear filled his eyes, Seto was afraid, was afraid of rejection, of having scarred her for life, of having wronged her beyond forgiveness, _but I had my reasons, that must count, right?_

"I am sorry about what I made you do in the shower that ti." She put a finger to his lips to shush him, _I don't want to remember that, yuck_

"I don't want to start a new chapter" she said and the hope died in his eyes, "I want to forget the past, start a new book, but only for what is left of our time together, not forever"

"fine with me" _this time I am going to do it right, I am going to woo my wife and convince her to stay with me, how hard can that be?!_

"Anzu, can I kiss you?"

"no, I will kiss you" she leaned and planted a kiss to his cheek, innocent kiss which was not erotic whatsoever, but for Seto …

"that was the best kiss I have had so far, I only hope that it will keep getting better and better"

"well, I think we should sleep too, you must be tired"

"right this way miss" the butler said

"thank you" she answered and followed him

"yeah, I guess I am tired, but only a little bit, maybe we ca-…"

A knock interrupted him, "I am going to fire the moron" he declared

"no you're not, come in"

Simone walked in…

"I just heard that you got out and I had to visit, I hope you like roses" and she handed him the flowers, but it was Anzu who took them, she smiled at Simone and said "I will put them in the vase right there, they need water too, you know"

Simone smiled back, then looked at Seto, she took the chair and Anzu sat on the bedside, holding Seto's hand, _I don't trust this slut_…

"I am really happy that you are okay and I can't wait till you get back to business"

"me neither"

"I have a great business proposition for you, but let's talk about something else, how did you two meet?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Half an hour later

"you are lucky that you found your soul mate, I hope I find mine soon" Simone said dreamily

_Maybe I have misjudged her, only time can tell…_

"I have to leave you two know, but you listen to me here Kaiba, if you hurt her you will have to deal with me"

Anzu and Seto laughed together, "oh don't worry, she can take care of herself"

"hey Anzu why don't you walk me outside, that way he will miss you and appreciate you more"

"sure"

They talked about everything and nothing on their way to the front door, Anzu was a little stunned to see that Simone was not driving a car, but a motorcycle, Simone noticed that and said "it's my sin hoppy"

"good night Simone"

"good night, and hey, Anzu" Anzu turned and looked at Simone

"enjoy Seto" Anzu blushed

"for now" now her face was red but not from embarrassment

"I want him and I will have him soon, I always get what I want" then she left

"that bitch…"


End file.
